


Nightmare

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [34]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} has a nightmare and Damon comforts her





	Nightmare

_{Y/N} looked about the Grill, she looked down to see a pool of blood, she screamed._

_“ No, please, don’t let this be real." {Y/N}  cried out, covering her ears as she saw the bodies  surrounding her, tears fleeting her eyes, she saw someone on two legs, she looked up and screamed, it was Damon, he had blood on his neck._

_” Please. Don’t let this be real!“ {Y/N} cried out as she covered her ears._

_"It’s all your fault.” Damon told her, {Y/N} cried more and more, wanting this to end._

“ {Y/N}? Babe?"A familiar voice made her open her eyes. She saw Damon above her, he looked concerned for her.

” Damon?“ {Y/N} asked as she sat up, he looked into her eyes. Damon wrapped his arms around her and she ended up breaking down.

” What was it this time?“ Damon asked as {Y/N} was finally calmed down. She looked into his blue eyes.

” I was in the Grill. Then I saw a pool of blood, then the bodies appeared, then I saw you with blood on your neck, I wanted the dream to end.“ {Y/N} cried as he held her tight and against him.

” I’m not going anywhere, neither are you.“ Damon whispered as {Y/N} calmed down more.

” I promise to keep you alive, no harm will ever come to you.“ Damon said as he help her lie down, he held her to his warm chest.

” Don’t leave me Damon.“ {Y/N} whispered, Damon pressed chaste kiss upon her soft lips.

” I’m not going anywhere, not for a long time.“ Damon said as he reassure her. {Y/N} soon fell asleep against the older Salvatore. 

” Nothing will hurt you, I promise.“ Damon whispered to {Y/N}’s calming sleeping form.


End file.
